The present invention relates generally to the manufacture of semiconductor devices and in particular to a frame for processing, handling, and transporting of film having lead wires for semiconductor devices affixed therein. The device can also be used as a shipping container for semiconductor devices.
In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, one of the commonly required steps is the bonding of a semiconductor chip to an array of lead wires. One method presently used is to affix lead wire arrays in either two or three layer film strips adapted for bonding to individual chips. The film is carried in a series of individual frames. Each frame has one frame of film having an individual lead wire array. Precise alignment of the film to the chip is essential in order to have the correct contacts between the lead wires and the appropriate contact points on the chip.
Prior art devices have disclosed a slide carrier for three layer tape that encapsulates the film between sprocket holes. However three layer tape has no metalized layer of material in the sprocket hole area. Two layer tape has a metalized layer of material covering the extreme boundaries of the tape. It has been found in attempting to load two layer tape into a three layer slide carrier that the metalized layer or lead lines can be damaged and become an unusable product.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a slide carrier for both three and two layer tapes that precisely positions the tape without damaging the metalized layer of two layer tape.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a slide carrier which protects the semiconductor device and eases the loading of a single frame of film into the slide carrier.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a slide carrier that can be used in the the manufacture and shipment of film carried semiconductor devices.